It is known to use a golden template to inspect dies from semiconductor wafers. Such golden templates are die images that are benchmarks, such that when they are compared with a die image under inspection, the die image under inspection can be judged based on the degree of similarity or difference to the golden template.
While golden template inspection is useful, the best golden template inspection techniques result in a large number of false rejections. Whenever a die is improperly rejected, it must either be manually inspected by an operator, which requires costly manual inspection, or rejected, which negatively impacts the yield of dies from the wafer.